before inuyasha cheats
by morgan.m.malfoy
Summary: kagome finds out that inuyasha is cheating one her, she finds out from sesshoumaru where he and his date is, and goes there. she sings a little song to him, then leaves with sesshoumaru and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first posted sesshoumaru-kagome story. no flames please, giveme tips on what i should do...i dont own the song, or the charters...enjoy!

* * *

Kagome walked in to the Tashio mansion, she had this feeling that Inuyasha was lying to her again, so she was going to the one person who would know. His brother…SESSHOUMARU.

"Sesshoumaru! Get your ass down here!" she yelled from the main room. Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs slowly, already knowing what she wanted.

"What?" he asked calmly

"You know damn what! Tell me where the hell Inuyasha is" she said. Sesshoumaru smiled-she finally caught on- he thought to himself.

"With her" he simply stated. She nodded.

"Sess…how about you tell me were that is and I'll let you watch me embarrass him, and take me to dinner.

"Deal…there at the karaoke bar down the street, apparently Kagura loves to sing…" said Sesshoumaru.

"So do I… hey let me use you phone" she says. He hands her to phone; she calls Kikyo, Sango, and Rin. "Hey lets go to the karaoke bar, the one by inuyasha's house…I feel like singing tonight." She tells them.

INU-POV

I was dancing with Kagura. I could tell she was drunk and I knew I was going to get some tonight. At least that's what I thought. The club D.J came on stage.

"Ok people…the next up is Kagome…she is singing this sang to her now x-boyfriend, who is some were in the crowed…" the man said, I heard his words and I went stiff –no…kagome-

Then I saw her, she saw me, she smirked and the music began to play, she began to sing.

"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know...  


That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats..."

She finished the song and everyone clapped for her except for me and Kagura. Then she spook again.

"Inuyasha…" she was looking right at me…"if you didn't already know…were over, and" she tossed my keys at me from the stage "the song was true" then she walked off the stage and into my brothers arms, and Kikyo, Sango and Rin fallowed them out. –Man I'm such an idiot- I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 just another picture to burn

I hope you like it...i don't own the song nor the charcters...and if i have made a mistake anywere tell me...but nicely please...i am sorry if you don't like it...

* * *

Kagome walked out of the bar, her friends behind her. Inuyasha came jogging up, trying to catch her.

"Kagome! Please, give me a break…I'm a man, sometimes I stray…but please don't leave me" He said giving her his best puppy dog face. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Sesshoumaru spoke, "So what Inuyasha…you're basically saying that all men stray…and I know that if I were ever in a relationship with a woman such as Kagome…" Sesshoumaru smirked, "That not even all the power in the world would I give her up" at that moment Kagura came out, looking for Inuyasha. She caught us and came over.

"Hi, I'm Kagura…"She said, obviously not understanding the problem.

"And not for," Sesshoumaru look Kagura up and down, "_that"_ Inuyasha cast his eyes to the ground. That's when Kouga came from behind the bar, carrying a bat in his hand. His friend Ginta and Hinta were fallowing him also carrying bats. Kouga has a smirk permanently placed on his face.

Kagome couldn't contain it much longer, she burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru looked over to where she was staring and started laughing too. Inuyasha was confused as to why they were laughing, then with close examination he figured it out.

If you looked closely to the bats and what was behind Koga, Ginta, and Hinta, you could see that there were small flickers of red paint on the bats, and in the background was a pickup truck…or what was left of it. And that truck…looked a lot like Inuyasha's.

"I didn't tell you guys to do that…" Kagome said after the fit of laugher quit.

Rin came forward, "Yea, um that was me," she said and gave a small wave to Kouga, her boyfriend. "I felt Inuyasha has stepped one too many boundaries…so I called Kouga…he did the rest, apparently."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Fine, you know what you little bitch…I'm glad I cheated, and I'm sure that even if you did take me back I still would!" He yelled, obviously his anger got the better of him.

"Wait you have a girlfriend?!" Screeched Kagura.

"His now x-girlfriend…" Kagome pointed out. Kagura huffed and turned to Inuyasha. Raising her hand she slapped him so hard that her 'fake' nails left tiny scratches.

"Bitch! What the fuck was that for!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"For cheating! Because if I remember one thing my mom made clear to me was…once a cheater always a cheater, and no one will ever cheat on Kagura" and with that she stomped away. Leaving a very embarrassed Inuyasha.

"Face it Inuyasha…Your more pathetic then I thought you were" said Sesshoumaru before her escorted Kagome to his car.

Inuyasha having to have the last word called out, "Whatever, Kagome after this ass breaks your heart, you'll come crying to me…who will be laughing then!" he yelled. Kagome turned to him, just before getting into the car,

"Inuyasah, go ahead and delude yourself in to thinking that…Because that will never happen. One: Sesshoumaru couldn't break my heart, because honestly I'm so over you that what you have done to me doesn't even make me want to shed a tear for your stupidity. And Two: Only you would choose that" she said pointing to were Kagura walked off, "over this" and she pointed to herself. Then got into the car with Sesshoumaru and drove off.

"Now my dear," Sesshoumaru said to kagome in the car, "Were would you like to eat?" he said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was dropping Kagome off at her apartment, the one she shared with Inuyasah. But when they got there, they found all her stuff out in the open, with people picking at things and taking them if they wanted. Inuyasha came out and found a shock and pissed Kagome.

He called out to them, "I decided that since your friend destroyed my truck, I'd take your home. So you are now officially kicked out" and then he went inside slamming the door.

"HE IS DEAD!!" she screamed, then smirked.

"You can come stay with me; I have more than enough room. And then tomorrow we can go and replace what has been taken." Said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome ran and hugged him, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Now I owe you dinner and anything else…" she said not catching her words. Sesshoumaru smirked and lifted his eyebrow. Kagome laughed.

Seeing as she had not yet corrected herself he spoke, "Well then, I'll hold you to that" kagome nodded and smiled.

Together they loaded what they could into his car and left. They went back to his house and Sesshoumaru made Jaken take everything of her's to the room next to his.

"Can I use your phone again" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Who you going to call?" he asked handing it to her. The two of them walked to his room talking.

"Well, I'm going to call my friends…they specialize in…_unmentionable_ things." She said smirking; "Maybe you've heard of them…the 'Band of Seven'" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I thought they were caught…" Said Sesshoumaru. Kagome nodded.

"Well, Bankotsu…didn't like the thought of some dude in prison taking _advantage _of him so he seduced the judge…then when he was through with her, he got her to _break _up with him….how he did it, I don't know" She said, before taking into the phone.

"Bank! Oh my god has Kikyo told you yet…Yea about the break up…oh really…ok ok, but guess what? He though my stuff out of my own apartment, saying that since we messed up his truck he was going to take my home…no no it's ok, I'm staying with Sesshoumaru…I," all of a sudden she blushed, and that made Sesshoumaru want to know why. But he said nothing. "Hey, you and your brothers should stop by and we'll work out some plans…yea I'm at Sesshoumaru's why…?" that's when the Door bell rang. "I hate it when you do that" she said before hanging up.

They both walked down stairs and opened the door, Bank and his brothers walked in. Kagome introduced them, "This is Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu" she pointed to them as she said their names. The one she called Bank came forward.

"Remember this, that if you do anything to Kagome like what Inuyasha has done…we won't be this friendly…Do you have and food?" he asked before he found his way to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. She smiled.

"It's ok; they won't do anything unless I say so…" she said. Sesshoumaru nodded and then they fallowed Bank and the others into the kitchen. Mukotsu had turned on the radio and Taylor Swift's song 'Just another picture to burn' came on. Kagome smiled and sang it for the guys.

State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy

I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine  
You're gay,  
And by the way,

I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreaker  
Who's really bad at lyin'  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying' sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  


You're a redneck, heartbreaker  
Who's really bad at lyin', yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreaker  
Who's really bad at lyin', yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,

I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreaker  
Who's really bad at lyin', yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  


You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn….

When she was done Sesshoumaru clapped, just like everyone else. Bank smirked and walked closer.

"Hey, Kagome I think I know what I'm going to do about Inuyasha" said Bankotsu before hugging her. Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl, Kagome smiled at him. Bank looked at his siblings. "Band of Seven…We have a job to do" and then they all left. Leaving a shocked and slightly confused Kagome.

"What just happened?" she asked as he walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"You just inspired them…and you are inspiring me to do this…" Sesshoumaru leaned down to capture Kagome's lips in a heated passion filled kiss that in the end left both of them panting.

"Maybe I should sing more often…" Kagome smirked as she pulled him into another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, her is chapter 3. This time i used to songs, "I'm not ready to make nice" by the Dixie Chicks, and "Candyman" By Christina Augilera. I dont own the songs or the charcters...Except for Kayla (Inu-no-tashio new wife...had to for my friend, though now she'll kill me but death will be worth seeing her freak)

So read and review...no bashing, unless its against inuyasha...or ur helping me with any mistakes, but be nice about it...please! have fun!

Kagome sighed to herself, as he made a sandwich to fill her hunger. She hadn't heard from the Band of 7 in like, 2-3 weeks. She wasn't worried, because they were always careful so she wasn't worried.

"Kagome! You need to come in here!" yelled Sesshoumaru from his living room.

"Nooo! I'm making food!" yelled Kagome back to him. Sesshoumaru came in and gently grabbed her arm dragging her in. Kagome pouted the whole time.

"Watch…" Sesshoumaru said looking at the T.V. Kagome turned the sound up, and listened.

"Inuyasha Tashio, son to Inu-No-Tashio and brother to Sesshoumaru Tashio, thought that moving to this apartment complex," the camera's turned to the apartments, Kagome scowled _no he didn't it took me a month to coax him out of his daddy's mansion…_ she thought, but continued to listen, "Would be a safe choice, and that it would be a great way to break away from his family. Guess wrong, his apartment was ransacked! Do you have any idea as to who would do this to you and why they would?" she asked. Inuyasha gave her one of his fanged smiles.

"Why yes I do. You see, my x-girlfriend, Kagome, is close friends with the band of 7, if you catch my drift…" Sesshoumaru growled _I won't be the only one pissed at that comment Inuyasha! _"…and I recently dumped her because I found out that she was having an affair with my brother…" a picture of Sesshoumaru and I flew across the screen, "…and they hired the band of 7" he finished with a shrug and another fanged smile.

"Are you going to prosecute?" asked the reporter.

"Duh, if I didn't then what kind of justice is that"

Kagome turned the T.V. off and flung the remote to the couch. "That no good son of a…" Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"He has no proof. My phone cannot be traced and since you called them from my phone, if they try to pull the records it won't work." Sesshoumaru said, Kagome gave him a questioned look, "When you dad is a high powered business man who also went to law school, you're pretty much protected unless someone has hard evidence like DNA or something. Inuyasha is too dumb to know that since he flunked out of college and if the Band of 7 is as good as you say they are then, then they didn't leave anything behind to incriminate themselves."

"How do you know all this?" kagome asked.

"Duh, I'm a lawyer…" He stated in mater-of-fact tone. Kagome laughed. There was a knock on the door, Kagome hasten to open it, but finally did. Only to see Sango standing there with murder in her eyes.

"I'm a powerful judge and yet in the 11th grade when you and Inuyasha started to date and I told you this would all end badly, you didn't listen to me! Now I'm asking why?! When he's doing exactly what I thought he would do!" she yelled storming in to Sesshoumaru's mansion.

"Women, no yelling! Kagome is the only one aloud to do that" he added the last part with a smirk. Kagome shrieked and playfully slapped him.

"Wait, so were….?" Sango began to ask, kagome cut her off.

"No Sesshoumaru and I have only kissed once, and that was a few weeks ago…but we weren't dating when I was dating Inuyasha…though…" This time Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Though she and I are dating now…" he stated simply pulling Kagome to him easly with one arm.

Sango began to smile and she stated her shrieking little voice that she gets when she is very excited. "_Ewwww that is sooooooo, cuteeeeeee, Omg! Who all knows? Awww so cuteeeeeee!" _Sesshoumaru and kagome both blocked their ears from the painful shrieks.

Finally she calmed down, "You done?" asked Kagome. Sango nodded.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sango asked her.

"Well, since I'm a lawyer I'm going to defend my girlfriend. Dad won't care, He's too busy with his new wife…I think Kayla will be good for him," Sesshoumaru said, then held up a hand to Sango, "If you shriek again, I make sure you can no longer speak." Sango rolled her eyes but complied.

"Ohh and I'll be the judge for the case, "She said quickly calling into her office. "Yes Marge? Yes…hi, um yes I was wondering if I could be the judge Proceeding over the Tashio vs. Tashio case? Oh great, then tell them I will gladly take that case…Yes…Thank you Marg." She snapped her phone close. And smiled triumphantly. "Say hi to your new Judge."

Sesshoumaru smirked. There was another knock on the door and this time Sesshoumaru answered it, only to find Inuyasha.

"I've come to talk to Kagome" he said.

"no…" Sesshoumaru simple answered.

"Look, asshole let me see Kagome!" Inuyasah said getting pissed.

"I don't think that's a good idea for my Client"

"Your what?!"

"It's all right, Sess…You can let him in. We do need to talk. My 6th amendment states that I have a right to face my accuser…" said Kagome from the living room. Sesshoumaru growled but let him in.

Inuyasha was smug until he saw Sango sitting in the living room. _Shit, Sango is a damn good Judge and if I know her she has already volunteered to be the Judge for the case, and With Sesshoumaru as Kagome's lawyer…I'm SCREWED! _Inuyasha thought in a panic. "Um…Hi Sango…" he said.

"Inuyasha, what do you want?" Kagome asked board, "You know…" Sesshoumaru came to stand behind the chair that Kagome was sitting in, and placed a loving hand on her shoulder and she smiled. "Some of us have lives…" Inuyasha gulped.

"Well," Inuyasha seemed to gain some confidence when he spoke next, " I've come to give you another chance…another chance to Forgive me and forget my past mistakes… I Love you Kagome, and I want to make nice with you…" he said as if he thought he actually had a chance with her. Kagome snorted.

"Make nice…? Forgive you for cheating on me, lying to me…Forget all that damn stress and pain you put me through all those year…I don't think so…I'm not ready to _make _nice"

"But kagome…" inuyashe began but kagome stud and placed a CD into the stereo, pressing play, Music began to fill the room, and Kagome began to sing.

(I'm not ready to make nice: Dixie Chicks)

"Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting  


I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  


Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting"

Kagome finally finished the song, and Inuyasha knew he was in deep shit. "Now, _Dear _brother…Get out of my home" said Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha gulped and ran as fast as he could out of Sesshoumaru's mansion.

Sango and Kagome laughed, as Sesshoumaru smirked. Sango's phone went off. "Hello…Yes this is she…Ok, thanks…" she hung up, then turned to us, "The court date is set for next Monday…so I suggest you go over what you need to, knowing Inuyasha he's going to try and pull up anything he can against you…and keep in mind, whatever secrets you ever relied in Inuyasha through the years…better hope there's nothing that can look bad against you, because this will be a jury trial…" Sesshoumaru nodded as him and Kagome walked Sango to the door. "See you then" and then she left.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, "Thank you…for everything…" Sesshoumaru silenced her with a kiss. "You know, every time you kiss me it makes me think of candy" she stated, then laughed. "You're my candy man…"

"What…?" Sesshoumaru asked, smiling. Kagome wiggled out of his arms and went back into the living room and put a different CD in to the stereo, And began to sing again, except this time only to him.

(Candyman: Christina Aguilera)

"Tarzan and Jane were swinging' on a vine"  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man whispering

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  


There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Ooo yeah..

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, make my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Sea boo be doo be bop bop  
Hey yeah

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  


When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

Candy man can...  
Candy man Candy man  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man

Sweet sugar candy man whispered  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big aeh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  


Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell"

Kagome finished this song, and smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Well, I love it…but only call me Candyman in this Mansion…that nick name doesn't go outside of these walls" He said moving over to her and pulling her in to a fiery hot kiss that could rival the heat of the sun.

"Care to continue this else were…?" asked Sesshoumaru, Kagome nodded and they headed up to his room.

* * *

Review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

To all who have read or are reading this story, I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to be updateing any time soon.

for one i just started Highschool and am finding that i dont have as much time. i dont really write stories that much for inuyasha anymore, hell i dont even watch the show anymore.

i just cant seem to find the right song for the story-tho the guy i like is helping me with that- but it will take a while. im just not getting that insperation that i need. im sorry again. i know i hate it when aurthers do that to good stories and i feel real bad for doing it to all my fans.

i might get back to this story----im not promising anything but i might.

once more sorry. :(


End file.
